Unexpected Visitor II
by Evengeline
Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story, also it is a sequel to Unexpected Visitor. When Harry starts his Second Year, he hopes that this year to be normal but with Harry Potter life is anything but normal. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story, also it is a sequel to Unexpected Visitor. If you haven't read it yet then it is advisable that you read it first as you might have some difficulties understanding the story. When Harry starts his Second Year at Hogwarts in a grand fashion, Snape is not pleased. This year, Harry hopes that everything will be normal for once but in Harry Potter's life, nothing is normal. Please. R&R.

Chapter One

Harry Potter and his best friend Ronald Weasley were coming back to school in the most ungracious fashion. They had landed in Hogwarts flying a car! They were currently running after the car which was not even supposed to be at Hogwarts. Come to think of it, the car wasn't supposed to be flying at all but that's magic. Harry Potter was anything but normal and his life wasn't very behind as it wasn't normal either. Harry Potter was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers the rat. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

"Come on", Harry said wearily, "we'd better get up to the school…" Harry thought, grumpily, 'It wasn't how I had envisioned our great, grand entry.' Within seconds, he paled as the consequences of his action were imagined by his mind. "Ron! Ron, what would your mother say to this? And…and Snape? I don't want to go to school, Ron." Harry said, panicked at the thought of meeting his guardian, Severus Snape who was also a professor at the school Harry was attending.

Ron's freckles stood out on his face as he too realized what the reaction of his mother would be. Then he looked sick as he imagined Harry dead because of what he had done. Severus Snape, the Potions Master was not famous for being fair or patient or…well let's just say he was not famous at all. Ron shivered despite it being only early September. Beside him, Harry was moaning in distress as he was wondering what potion would he be in as an ingredient. He knew that he was in a lot of trouble but really it had been cool flying a car to Hogwarts. They quickly started going towards the school entrance. Harry was afraid that they were going to get caught by the school's caretaker Mr. Filch. Mr. Filch was a Squib which meant that he couldn't do any magic even though he was sired by a magical couple, he seemed to very bitter about it and was really nasty towards the students in general. Harry had tried empathize with the man but he was too much of a bully to do that so now Harry just hated him. They were lucky this time as they didn't come across the wretched man.

"I think the feast has already started", said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly window. "Hey, Harry, come and look – it's the Sorting!"

Harry hurried over and, together , he and Ron peered in at the Great Hall.

Every year, an aged old hat sorted new students into the four Houses. Harry remembered it very well. Just a year ago, he had been there, petrified and waiting for it's decision. For a few moments, he was afraid that the Hat was going to tell him that they had made a mistake and he wasn't a wizard at all or worse he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. Harry hadn't really known at that moment which was worse, being told that he wasn't a wizard or being sorted into Slytherin.

Memories of last year were scattered as he saw the staff table. Several seats along, Harry saw a man wearing robes of aquamarine. Harry recognised him from the Flourish and Blotts and he groaned. At the end of the table was, Harry's friend, Hagrid.

"Hang on…" Harry muttered to Ron. "There is an empty chair at the staff table….oh no. Where is Snape?"

"Maybe he is ill!" Ron said hopefully.

"Ron!" Harry warned, they had had this conversation again and again at the Burrow, Weasley clan's home. Ron was not happy that Harry's guardian was Snape and despite Harry's insistance that he was happy, Ron had decided to think of Snape as a bad person. This was putting constraint on their friendship but still they were both trying to their best to keep their friendship as good as it were before summer.

"Maybe he's _**left**_", said Ron, "because he missed out on the Defence Against the Dark Arts job _**again**_!"

"Or he might have been sacked!", said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean everyone hates him…"

"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he is waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Harry froze as well as Ron. Harry froze because the dread that was deep in his stomach was now very, very near his throat and he thought he was going to be sick. Ron was almost shuddering which didn't really help Harry's case of dread.

"Follow me." Said Snape.

Harry and Ron knew better than to say anything to Snape in this situation but Harry was nearly bursting with a need to say that he was innocent. He supressed it barely. Snape led them into the dungeons and Harry remembered the warning about the erm…spanking. He was as sure that he was probably going to get it as the sun rose in east and set in west. He _**had**_ a valid reason to be afraid, he told himself. He almost shivering with dread when Snape barked, "In!"

Snape said softly, "So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Mr. Potter and his best friend Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a _**bang**_, did we, boys?"

"No! Sir, it was the barrier at the King's Cross, it…."

"SILENCE!" Snape roared. "What have you done with the car?"

Ron gulped, beside him, Harry was on the verge of crying although he seemed to be restraining himself. This was not the first time that Harry suspected that Snape could read minds.

"You were seen!" Snape hissed as showed both the boys the copy of the Evening Prophet. Snape was definitely seething, Harry thought wincing. Snape began to read aloud, "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower…..at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing….Mr. Agnus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police' ….six or seven Muggles in all. I believe _**your**_ father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office?" He said, looking up at Ron and still smiling more nastily by minute. "Dear, dear….his own son.."

Harry started saying, "Sir, please, listen to us for once…if you'd just listen…"

"NO! Mr. Potter, I don't believe I have given you permission to interrupt yet, have I?" Snape asked silkily. Harry shook his head. Snape continued glaring daggers at both the boys, "I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable harm seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow,"

Rest of the rant was followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore coming and expressing their displeasure but Harry was relieved to hear that despite Snape's threat they were not expelled from the school. As Ron was going to the Gryffindor tower, McGonagall asked Harry to stay for a few minutes, Ron frowned but went to the tower. Professor McGonagall said, with mixture of anger and sympathy, "Mr. Potter, I am afraid you can't go to the tower straightaway. You are to go to the dungeons as Professor Snape has asked me to tell yout that you are required in this private chambers."

Harry nearly begged his Professor, " Professor, please, it's after ten, surely we can't be outside at this time."

Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "I am sorry, Mr. Potter. In your case as you are a ward of Professor Snape, you can be at his private chambers when called. Although do tell me if I need to do something for you?"

Harry thought for a minute and said, "Tell Ron and Hermione that they have been very good friends."

Professor frowned at this and said, her face softening, "Harry, it would not be that bad, I am sure. I know Severus, he wouldn't do something that far-fetched."

Harry only whimpered and went to the dungeons. When he came in front of the private chambers, he realised that he didn't know the password. He sat there waiting for Snape to come so that he could get inside, he was too scared or rather numb with fear to think that Snape might think he was late on purpose. He got up after he got bored. He went near the entrance and knocked wearily. The door opened and Harry gulped. His hands were sweaty, he felt like he was entering a lion's den so that he could be eaten alive.

"So, you decided to grace my humble abode, how gracious!" A silky voice sneered. The same voice continued, "I believe, Mr. Potter, that I had warned you about some of the punishments, have I not? Now would be the time to experience them."

Author's Note: Hey guys! A new story and well the sequel. Anyway, you might have noticed that there are certain lines which are not mine. Those belong to J. K. Rowling and to her alone. I just used them for my story. Did you notice that there is cliffy? I love doing that sometimes and this just happens to be one of those times.

Please, please! Read and review. Hope that you liked this one. The next one is going to be very entertaining to say the least, don't you think? Now go and click that cute little button that's begging for you to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story, also it is a sequel to Unexpected Visitor. If you haven't read it yet then it is advisable that you read it first as you might have some difficulties understanding the story. When Harry starts his Second Year at Hogwarts in a grand fashion, Snape is not pleased. This year, Harry hopes that everything will be normal for once but in Harry Potter's life, nothing is normal. Please. R&R.

Author's Note: Spanking scene! You have been warned so if you flame, I'll cheerfully ignore it. #mutters to herself, "It's not even a good one, anyway."#

Chapter Two

Harry internally whimpered, he had never really had a real spanking. Sure, he had been cuffed or just been dragged. But never in his life had he really been spanked. He looked up at the cold, blank stare of the black eyes that belonged to his guardian. Harry just felt numb.

"I would like to know why you didn't think to send your owl for help instead of deciding that flying an illegal car was the best possible solution. Also, how come the barrier was closed for only you two boys?" Snape asked as soon as he could see the child properly.

Snape had never experienced the kind of fear that steals your ability to breath properly. He was too shocked when he came to know through Hagrid that Harry hadn't been on the train as reported by Ms. Granger. Snape's mind had been thinking about the worst possible situations, Harry could have been in when the child had been enjoying the feel of being a flying car! The nerve of the boy! When he had seen the Weasley boy sprouting insults, heart-wrenching relief was the only thing that he had felt. He had thought that the only best thing happened in the evening was that he had seen the child relatively unharmed and then the anger had taken over. How dare that child make him as scared as he had been! Snape had been seething throughout the meeting that had taken place in his office. Although Snape hadn't wanted to but he threatened them with the expulsion. The thought that they might be as scared as he had been, didn't do anything to calm him down.

"Sir, I was scared and I couldn't think properly, I swear! I didn't mean to…to upset you." Harry mumbled. Shame washing all over him as he realised the extent of his silly behaviour.

Snape was not going to soften up. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, now pay for being careless. Come here, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up, stricken. He said, "You…you promised me that you'll call me by my first name. I understand that during classes you'll call me by my last name but…but please, sir, when we are alone…call me Harry."

Snape looked at Harry closely and realised that the child was truly scared. He said, quietly, "I am aware of that, **Harry**. I am not going to hurt you any more than the Whomping Willow would. You had been warned, weren't you? I am afraid that you will have to pay the price for the consequences. Now, come here. I do wish to retire tonight."

Harry walked so slowly that Snape was sure even a snail would have won the race. Snape smiled inwardly, thinking how small Harry really looked. Then he frowned as remembered something. Harry was not supposed to be this small, he would have to give some nutrient potions to the child. Harry was taking too slowly for Snape's comfort so Snape snaked a hand towards Harry's wrist and Harry landed on Snape's knee just as Snape intended. He thought he heard a whimper but he managed to block the sound out of his ears.

Harry was trying to be brave but really being a Gryffindor doesn't seem to help when you are going to be spanked by your guardian. He was afraid, so much afraid. His rational mind was telling him that he needn't be this afraid of spanking after all, this should be nothing after last year's incidents but Harry was leaning more towards his irrational side of mind. He was just contemplating whether to beg to Snape not to do this when a hard hand landed on his bottom. He squeaked and before registering what was happening, there was a second time for this torture. By the time, it was close to ending, Harry was apologising profusely, saying that he would be good,very, very good. After twenty minutes of pure, rotten hell, Harry was certain that he would never be able to sit properly. His hip bone was broken, he was very certain about that little fact. He even said so.

For the first time in front of Harry Potter, Severus Snape laughed. A true, real laugh. Snape said, "Harry, my hand is not that hard. I couldn't break your hip bone with bare hands had I even wanted to. It is not as easy as you seem to think."

Harry stood up, rubbing his backside and at the same time rubbing his eyes. His eyes still wet, lips formed in a pout, Harry looked like a small child who had been spanked by his father for being a naughty boy. Harry was so embarrassed that he forgot to say goodnight before he started running towards the Gryffindor Tower. Though he realised soon that he had made a stupid mistake, he didn't know the password to the Gryffindor common room. Oh, he was ready to take the award now. World's stupidest person that ever walked on green earth! Really, shoulodn't he have asked for the password when McGonagall was talking to him or even when Snape was done doing **spanking**. Really, now, he would have to go back to the dungeons as that was the only place where Harry was sure, he would be able to sleep. He walked back to the dungeons, his thoughts morose about the day's incidents and the end of the day. He blushed as he realised that he was going to have to talk to Snape after that. "Oh, Merlin!" Harry whispered, wary that if he said it too loud, Mrs. Norris might catch him. He absolutely did **not** another spanking in one day. He quickly started walking more fastly although it was tough because at the same time, he had to be silent about it. At long last, he reached the private chambers of the Potion's Master. He looked at it with a waery look. Harry knocked at the portrait as he still didn't know the password. Harry started hating passwords now. He didn't have to wait for long as the portrait door opened and he looked at Snape.

Snape was not pleased to be disturbed. He **did** deserve some sleep, did he not? Well, here was his ward looking at him like puppy being kicked far too many times. He sighed and tried to curse the gods that were ruling the earth. He motioned for the boy to come in and the boy did. For a few minutes, Snape waited for Harry to say something but his patience was stretching thin. At last he snapped, "What is it? Do you have any reason to come here or just to disturb me from my much deserved sleep?"

Harry flinched and said, "I don't know the password to the Gryffindor so I came here to sleep, it is okay, isn't it? I wouldn't be a nuisance, promise. I would just sleep on the…the couch and you wouldn't have to worry about anything, really. It's simple if you don't have any problem with that." Harry babbled much to Snape's dismay.

Snape forestalled any more babbling that might have been coming towards him by saying, "Fine, you can go in the extra room and sleep. Harry, have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Live and let live'?"

Emerald eyes looked up at the black ones in confusion, Harry nodded. Then Snape said, "I am afraid I will have to change it for tonight. Sleep and **do** let **me** sleep. I should think one can't get more obvious than that." A smirk firmly on the man's face.

Harry scowled and went into the room, unconsciously rubbing his bottom. Snape almost smiled at the sight but caught himself. He was just about to go into his own room when he was suddenly feeling as if he needed to be in Harry's room. He went inside the room, and saw that Harry was already sleeping or rather sprawled was better word. Snape also noticed that the brat hadn't bothered to take off his shoes, he sighed and went on to the task. After he was done with that, he looked at Harry. The child was still sleeping, a calm, innocent expression on his face. The bangs on his forehead covering the scar that made his life more dangerous than anyone else's. Snape touched the hair and marveled how in the name of Merlin was he with such an innocent creature. He was just about to leave the room when a small, sleepy voice said, "Goodnight, Daddy."

Author's Note: Hey guys, you people rock! Anyway, I guess this one didn't come as good as I wanted it to but still I am afraid I suck at those spanking scene. If anyone would like to change it for the better, please PM me and I'll edit as well as give you the credit.

Thanks every one for the reviews. Someone said that reviews are nice for health so if you want to be healthy then I guess you'll have to review. Anyway, go click on that cute little button, see? It's just begging you to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story, also it is a sequel to Unexpected Visitor. If you haven't read it yet then it is advisable that you read it first as you might have some difficulties understanding the story. When Harry starts his Second Year at Hogwarts in a grand fashion, Snape is not pleased. This year, Harry hopes that everything will be normal for once but in Harry Potter's life, nothing is normal. Please. R&R.

Chapter Three

Snape froze as he heard that, he looked sharply at Harry. After convincing himself that Harry was asleep, he went out of the room, feeling strangely shaken. He knew that the boy was clearly fond of him and he was fond of the brat as well but this…this was too…too much. He found the situation funny, he thought wryly, 'Merlin! This is a hell of a situation to be in. I wonder what Potter Sr. would have thought about it. And…and Lily?' He shook his head, trying to shoo away the thoughts of red-head. Lily would have just smiled and done something that was mostly like Lily but Potter….Potter would have had a seizure. He went near where he kept his Firewhiskey, he took out it very rarely but then today was not normal. He went on to ponder if he should mention what Harry had said albeit sleepily. He knew that it would be a very embarrassing meeting for both of them. Then suddenly, Snape remembered that Harry was **not **his ward any more. His guardianship was for summer alone, he felt the need to down the whole Firewhiskey bottle. How could he have forgotten something as important as that. 'Because you didn't want to remember! You didn't want Harry to not be your ward.' A voice said inside his head. Snape started, was that it? He wanted, actually wanted Harry to be his ward. 'Oh, Merlin! The world has come to an end. Me wanting to stay Potter's child's guardian. Good God!' Snape thought numbly.

Next morning, Snape was just about to leave the private chambers when a small voice said, "Good morning, sir." He turned and looked at a sleepy Harry. Snape took in his ward's…no! his student's attire and sneered, "It might have been a good morning had I not been forced to see you like this. Have I not taught you anything? Do not remember that you must be bathed, dressed properly before you address someone in the morning?"

Harry looked at the man blankly, and thought, 'What is the problem with him?' Harry was not a morning person although he had been getting up at the crack of down for as long as he could remember. He just shrugged and started walking, he was amazed that his bottom wasn't stinging. Last night, he could have sworn that his bottom was not going to be alright ever. Now, he wasn't so sure that his reaction to the spanking had been appropriate. 'Oh, for the love of God! I must have sounded as some kind of a ninny! What if Snape thinks that I am not worth the trouble?' Harry started thinking frantically.

Snape wasn't a man to miss something abnormal in a place and he was quick to see that Harry wasn't acting normal. Snape looked at him more closely and suddenly found himself looking at a blank space where Harry was supposed to have been a mere second ago. He walked quickly inside the extra bedroom and found Harry rocking himself on the bed. Snape approached the child hesitantly, and said, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry jumped and looked around wildly until his gaze zeroed in on Snape's face. Harry's face crumpled and he said on a sobbing breath, "Sir, I promise I'll be good…pleas…please, do..don't send….send me away. I'll follow all the rules and…and do everything as you say but….but"

Whatever Harry had been about to say was drowned as arms closed around Harry's waif body and the gentle motions of hands on his back started. Harry couldn't stop the hiccups nor the sobs as he realised how much the man really meant to him and what would happen if the man was to leave him. He tightened his hands around Snape and kept his face near the man's chest.

Snape had been so stunned when Harry had started saying supid, absymal things that he had been frozen. Then after a few moments later, his body acted on its own, he found himself hugging Harry. Snape had never thought of himself as a physical man or that Harry was so insecure about this, whatever this…was. But the action he had taken seemed to affect both of them. Harry stiffened and then as if every power had been dissolved, he accepted the embrace. Snape, however, marvelled how easy it was to…to maintain this contact. Snape's childhood was by no means a simple one but even though his mother tried to to instill these things, Snape was never receptive.

"Harry, listen to me! What happened back there? Why did you…what is the matter?" Snape asked, feeling inadequate in a situation like this.

Harry sniffled and said, "Well, I…just thought about last night." He turned bright red and said, with a huff, "How could I have cried like a…a ninny?" He made it sound as though the word was equivalent to something unforgivable.

Snape snorted in amusement as he distangled himself from his wa….student. "I doubt that you could have done anything else in your…position last night. I believe that if one is, shall I say, punished for something, one is liable to cry." He continued, darkly, "Although I never thought that I would have to apply that last rule for you, Mr. Po…Harry."

Harry was feeling foolish for crying like a baby, he straightened and said, "Erm…can I go and have a bath?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, you **may**." His emphasis on the last word didn't go unnoticed as the student in front of him flushed.

Harry nodded and went towards his bathroom. Meanwhile, Snape was pondering how to make Harry aware that he was no longer a ward of Severus Tobias Snape. Snape was almost sad that it was going to end this way. Suddenly a thought slammed into his mind and got up with a scowl. 'Dumbledore!! He must have known this fact even if I have been ignorent. Why didn't he remind me of it!' Snape thought angrily. His emotions were something that he had always thrived to hide but somehow the Headmaster always suceeded in finding out what the matter was. Snape looked up as Harry entered the room, this time like a proper young wizard.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere unless I come back. I have some important matters I need to discuss with the Headmaster." Snape said curtly.

Harry, although confused, nodded nonetheless and said, "Yes, Professor."

Now, generally, Harry wasn't as bright as Hermione but this time, Harry had an inkling as to what the matter was. He had a feeling that something was not good, he didn't know why he felt that but he just knew that things were going to change if for good or bad, Merlin alone knew.

**In the Headmaster's Office**

"Ah! Severus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling as though he knew something the other man didn't. Snape had a feeling that that was certainly the case.

"Headmaster, I have come into the knowledge that Mr. Potter is no longer my ward. I have not been aware of it but surely you weren't so ignorent. Why did you not feel the need to tell me so?" Snape asked weary of the other man's answer.

Albus Dumbledore played with a parchment for a moment then looked up at his former student. 'Damn his twinkling eyes!' Snape thought, shifting in his seat so as to become a little more comfortable.

"Severus, I have indeed not forgotten it but then it wasn't on the top of mind either. You see there were some more important things that needed to be taken care of." Headmaster said with a benign smile.

"Please, Headmaster! Kindly don't ask me believe that piece of….garbage! I know you better than that." Snape said, impatience clearly etched on his face.

"Tell me, Severus. What exactly is the meaning of this visit? A little too early morning visit at that." The Headmaster asked, his interest almost nil.

"I came here to ask why wasn't I informed of this?" Snape asked feeling a little confined.

"I see but do you see that the reasons have been given to you?" Albus asked kindly.

"Very well. Now, what are the next procedures for this….situation?" The Potion's master asked. Snape was not feeling good, oh, not physically but mentally.

"What? Oh, the procedures! Well, the school is responsible for the children during school year so there should not be a problem for Mr. Potter. But I feel that perhaps Mr. Potter shouldn't spend another summer vacation in the Privet Drive." The Headmaster said calmly.

"Perhaps! Of course, Harry shouldn't be allowed to go there! What were you thinking, Albus!" Snape said indignant on behalf of his ward.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry finally smiled brightly. It was what he had hoped. "I am afraid that I don't have any current answer to that situation, Severus. Although perhaps the Weasley clan might be persuaded to take Harry in."

Snape didn't like that, he didn't like it one bit. 'Harry shouldn't be with the Weasleys. After all, they have, Merlin save me, seven of their own. They should not be expected to add another.' His other more cunning mind said, 'Own up, Severus Snape! You want Harry to be yours not anyone else's.' Snape grimaced.

"I could…well, if you think that Mr. Potter has only one family to…I was wondering if I could perhaps renew that contract of guardianship." Snape stumbled over his own words. Hardly believing himself, he said, "I am prepared to take his guardianship. Again. Although I believe we have to talk to Mr. Potter about this."

The Headmaster beamed at Severus and said, "Well, what are we waiting for, my boy?"

Author's Note: kneels in front of all the readers Forgive me!!!!! I am sorry, so very sorry but life got caught up and I couldn't write at first. Then my muse decided to leave me altogether. He was residing in Rome and France for the longer period. I am ashamed of my muse and on behalf of him, I apologise.

While this chapter is not good, it's just a filler, you know? I promise the next chapter would be very, very nice and more, well, better. Thanks once again to all those who reviewed and I appeal to them again to review once again. I need to know that I am forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story, also it is a sequel to Unexpected Visitor. If you haven't read it yet then it is advisable that you read it first as you might have some difficulties understanding the story. When Harry starts his Second Year at Hogwarts in a grand fashion, Snape is not pleased. This year, Harry hopes that everything will be normal for once but in Harry Potter's life, nothing is normal. Please. R&R.

Chapter Four

Snape sighed as he heard the Headmaster saying jovially, "Well, what are we waiting for, my boy?"

He had never been able to understand how the Headmaster managed to be so…happy and optimistic about everything despite the Wizarding World not being an ideal place. He was thinking just that when a throat cleared. Snape looked up and saw that the Headmaster was looking him with amusement. Snape glared at the other man and started following him. They were walking down the hallway when Snape noticed the two parts of the trio. He, immediately, grimaced inwardly and glared at them with all his might. He had heard it sometime ago that this was supposed to be his 'If you so much as move, you wouldn't be alive' glare. Snape was always amused when his students put names to his glares though he never showed it.

"Professor! Professor, could we have a word with you? Please?" Miss. Hermione Know-It-All Granger asked, anxiously.

"Ah, Hermione! Of course, you could have a word with me but would you wait? I have a pressing problem that needs to be solved, I am afraid." Headmaster said, smiling kindly.

Ron looked disappointed and restless and Granger, though disappointed, managed to say, "Oh, well. I'll…I mean we'll wait, wouldn't we, Ron? But it's just that we haven't seen Harry since last night and I don't know what happened to him, if he is alright."

"Rest assured, Ms. Granger, that Mr. Potter is as good as is possible. He spent the last night in my chambers as the dunderhead managed to forget the password. No, no, actually, Mr. Potter didn't even bother to ask the password." Snape said, sneering. He was **not** going to show his affections in public. He certainly did not do that.

"What did you do to him? I swear if he…." Ron's indignant outburst stopped as he was kicked by Hermione. He looked at her with grimace and got the message to shut up. He huffed and asked, "Well…umm…when could we meet him?"

Dumbledore who had been watching the whole scene with apparent amusement, cleared his head and said, "I am afraid that you would only be able to see young Harry in classes today. There is an important matter I wish to discuss with him."

Both the Gryffindor student's faces fell then they thanked and turned towards the Great Hall. Snape was sure that they were whispering something about him or rather his cruelty towards the famous Harry Potter. Snape smirked and found that Dumbledore was looking at him with a knowing look. Sometimes he hated that twinkling eyes, they were able to read more than he was ready to give away.

As they reached the chamber's entrance, Snape whispered the password. They entered the chambers and saw that Harry had started reading some textbook, Snape was pleased with the sight and he allowed his lips twitch a little.

As the door closed behind the men, Harry started. He looked around wildly before zeroing on the Professors. He got up as he saw that the Professors seemed serious. 'Well, Snape is always serious but Dumbledore? It must be something important.' Harry thought uneasily.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said smiling at the old man.

"Ah, yes, yes. Good morning, Harry." Dumbledore answered easily. Harry twitched, he didn't like this feeling as if something was going to happen.

"Harry, my boy. Do you remember what happened this summer?" Dumbledore asked as though he was sure that Harry wouldn't be able to remember.

Harry scowled and said, "Of course, I remember! I was brought here when Professor Snape found about the Dursleys. Then he accepted the guardianship of me for the summer vacation….." He trailed off as he saw the point of this meeting. So, his guardianship had in fact, finished. 'Snape would leave me now. Oh, how could I have not seen this coming?' Harry thought wretchedly. He started wringing his hands as he said, "So, umm…this thing ends here?"

'He needn't have sounded so whiny as if he was relieved!' Snape thought angrily. He almost sounded relieved to be free as if Snape had bound him. Snape glared at the air in front of him and refused to speak. After waiting for a moment, Dumbledore said, "I am afraid, Harry, yes. I know that you must have been close now, after spending the whole summer together." His smile said everything the other two needed to know.

Harry was feeling miserable and it showed. He had thought that perhaps this guardianship would have been something that he got instead of his parents. Snape as guardian was almost a parent. Harry had come to look up to him and now he was going to vanish too. Just like everyone in his life. Tears came unbidden, he sniffled. He said in a tight voice, "I see so perhaps I shouldn't bother Professor Snape anymore. I'll just…go."

He walked towards his stuff, picked it up and was just going towards the door when someone whirled him around. His tears, which he had been saving until after he got out of the chambers, rolled down and Harry mentally cursed.

"Where do you think you are going on your own?" Snape asked in a low voice. His expression blank, not an ounce of emotion present.

"I…I was just going." Harry said, dashing his tears away while trying to unhand himself.

"Oh! That's informative, Harry but still I do want to know what is going on." Snape said, thinking about the boy's futile attempt at unhanding himself. He secretly wanted to know what the tears or the sign of them was about but not in front of Headmaster, never in front of him. This was between him and the boy. He wouldn't humiliate the boy by asking why he was crying or on the verge of it.

"I didn't want to be a nuisance anymore, alright! That's the main reason amongst others." Harry said, irritated with his Professor. 'The man never gave the impression that he was dense then why was acting like one? Just because he wanted to..' Harry couldn't complete the thought as he was forced back to the reality.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Snape asked, looking incredulous.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it? I mean your guardianship over me is..well, over so I shouldn't bother you anymore. That message I got but you needn't have bothered the Headmaster for it. I would have gone if you had told me in person!" Harry said heatedly while cursing inwardly. The treacherous tears didn't even ask for permission before tumbling out of his eyes. "Blast them!!!" He muttered darkly.

Since Snape was the closest of the two adults, he heard the last phrase and asked, "What was that? And what the….what did you mean by that speech?" Snape was really baffled as to what he had done that might have insinuated the kind of message Harry was talking about. He rubbed his brow and sighed.

After taking a deep breath, he said, "Harry, listen to me. **Carefully**. I don't know what came over you but I didn't bring the Headmaster here so that you would be told that you had to leave the chambers. Had I wanted it, you would have known it sooner than you could say, 'Bezoar.' Now, do tell me about what you were thinking and this time less dramatically. I am sure that the Headmaster would appreciate it as well as me."

Harry looked at the men in confusion and gulped. 'Oopsie! Perhaps he was a little too fast.' He thought frowning. He said carefully now, "I guess I was little hasty."

Dumbledore looked amused and his smile was as infuriating as could have been and Snape looked disbelievingly at Harry. His eyebrows, Harry was sure, reached hairline and almost giggled at the thought.

"Yes, Harry. I believe you were a little hasty with your conclusions, Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling a little. He continued, "Now, before you leap to any more of those silly conclusions, I have something important to tell you and in turn ask you." Dumbledore's twinkle hadn't disappeared so Harry decided that it was safe to say something.

"Umm…what would that be?" Harry asked, his brilliant come-back.

"Well, as you seem to have found out on your own that this guardianship for the summer is over now that the summer is over. So, for the time being you wouldn't need a guardian as such because the school acts as a loco parentis during the school year. But if you need or wish that you have a guardian, we have someone willing." Dumbledore peered at him from his halfmoon glasses. He waited for a breath then asked, gently, "Would you like that, Harry? I believe that after what happened this summer, I would not under circumstances send you back to the..Dursleys."

There was a fierce light in the Headmaster's eyes that made Harry shiver, he realised that this was a power unleashed. He sure wouldn't want to be the Dursleys or anyone opponant of Albus Dumbledore. Oh, the man looked old, senile but he was powerful and brilliant of that Harry was sure. He looked at other man but found nothing in his face. Professor seemed to like his mask more than his emotions, Harry decided with a sigh. Harry asked, "Who is that person, sir?"

He had a feeling that somehow it was going to be the same person who had been his guardian for the summer and if that was true then Harry was glad. Harry's palms grew sweaty with a nervousness that he hadn't thought possible, he could practically feel what the Headmaster was going to say. 'Please, let it be him! Please, I'll….I'll be a good boy and never stirr any trouble.' He chanted mentally as he waited.

A throat cleared and Dumbledore said, "Well, I think that you do have an idea as to who it is, don't you, my boy?"

"I would say that, yes." Harry said, carefully. He rubbed his hands on his cloak and saw Snape grimacing. He looked a little…well, disgusted for the lack of better word.

"Harry, stop this. You two are so dramatic, it's sickening. You all know who the person is, so why all this…sheer stupidity on your part?" Snape asked, thinking that it had gone long enough.

Harry's gaze flew to Snape's and saw that Snape was really serious. He stiffened and looked balefully at the Professor. Harry had almost childish wish to stuck out his tongue at Snape and was barely stopping himself. He jerked when a laugh disturbed his childish fantasies.

"Yes, Severus. I believe this has gone long enough. Well, now that you both are aware of what is happening, I would like your opinions on it. I would never force anyone to do anything unless it was a question of life and death." Dumbledore said, lines of laughter still in place on his face.

"Harry, what is opinion on this? Do you think that you would want to be a ward to a…batty Professor?" Snape asked silkily.

Harry was so startled by the question that almost flopped on the tea-table because of the shock. 'Snape just made a joke! Oh, I never ever in my dreams thought that he would be….funny.' Harry thought dazed.

"Well, that depends on what you think of being a guardian of a foolish brat who lived and went on living." Harry said lightly. He had barely completed the sentence when a sharp look was thrown his way, the glare was not unnoticed and it had the instant effect. Harry shut up and gulped.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, now that is settled if I am not wrong. I believe the legal work would take a little time as this time, Fudge is bound to make a fuss out of this. I have been known to be a good pursuer though so I hope every thing would be as we want it to be."

'Yes, I sure hope so. I would never have thought that Snape would want me to be his ward again.' Harry thought, a warm feeling in his heart that made him want to do something silly. Like going and hugging Snape.

Author's Note: Well, I guess not a lot of action but hey, I did have something close to plot. grins Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews and your forgiveness. I was a little worried that many of you would have forgotten that there was a little story that you read called The Unexpected Visitor.

And now, I was wondering that if you liked my story then I am sure that you would love some of the jharad17's stories. I simply love them, so be sure to check them out.

Now on to the begging point, can you see that little thingy called a button. Go on and click it, review it. That's all I ask. I'll be sure to give you chocolate cake, homemade.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story, also it is a sequel to Unexpected Visitor. If you haven't read it yet then it is advisable that you read it first as you might have some difficulties understanding the story. When Harry starts his Second Year at Hogwarts in a grand fashion, Snape is not pleased. This year, Harry hopes that everything will be normal for once but in Harry Potter's life, nothing is normal. Please. R&R.

Chapter Five

Harry reached the Great Hall humming to himself. He was incredibly happy with himself, the situation and entire world in general. He had just received a news that made him the happiest he had been in his life. There was someone who cared for him enough to be his guardian! 'It's a pity, I didn't hug Snape.' Harry thought mischievously. He knew how his guardian detested or rather how he was reluctant to the displays of affection. Harry knew that and respected that. He, himself, wasn't exactly what you would call a physical person though there were the friendly hugs, he got from his friends, the bone-crushing hugs he got from Mrs. Weasley and the most important of all, the tentative hugs that he got from his guardian. Those were the moments, he wanted to keep with himself till the day he died.

However happy he had been, the Fates didn't want Harry Potter to have an over all good day. Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione, apparently Hermione had been told all about Harry and Ron's escapade and was not happy with it. Not at all. Neville greeted him cheerfully as well as Seamus and Dean though Harry was given the impression throughout the meal that he was still not forgiven by Hermione. She said a polite little 'Good morning' which set Harry's teeth grinding. Harry knew that he had been stupid but honestly, was there such a need to show her disapproval so publicly. Even Snape had forgiven him, for Merlin's sake! 'After you have been spanked for that!' his mind was swift to answer. Then added a little mischievously, 'Do you want to share that little detail with Hermione so that she can soften towards you?' Harry choked on his juice and sputtered.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Seamus asked, his eyes taking in the mess and he grimaced a little.

Harry wiped his mouth and tried, feebly, to make the table cloth as good as new. He said, "Nothing, just the juice went down the wrong way."

Dean snorted and said, "Well, Harry, would you like someone to help you with that? Do try to take care it doesn't happen again. We don't exactly like pumpkin juice spread on the table, you know?"

Harry's ears went red, he was sure that his face was on fire as well. He nodded tightly. Before he could say anything however, Neville said, "Post's due any minute- I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

Harry shook his head at Neville. Neville was the most forgetful person Harry had ever seen although he kept this opinion to himself. He had just started on the porridge when there was rushing sound.

"_Errol!_" Ron sputtered, he looked at it askance. The owl carried a damp red envelope and Ron paled.

"Oh no-" Ron gasped.

Hermione mis-interprating the gesture said, soothingly, "I am sure Errol is alright, Ron."

"It's not that..it's _**that**_." Ron said, looking fearfully at the red envelope.

Harry didn't understand the fear, it was a simple envelope but still he was intrigued to see what happened. He asked finally, "What's the matter with you, mate?"

"She…she sent me a Howler!" Ron said, his voice faint.

Harry looked at Ron, concernedly. He didn't have the faintest idea as to what a Howler was but it seemed terrible enough for Ron and Neville to look at it like it was a time-bomb about to blast off. He looked at Hermione, confusion in his eyes as clear as the blue sky on a summer day. Hermione however looked at the Howler with a determined look. He saw Ron stretching out a shaking hand . Neville put his hands on his ears and Harry looked even more confused and felt more foolish than ever. However, he didn't have to wait long for the reason. A sudden roar filled the Great Hall and Harry was forced to look at it with a horrified expression.

"_**STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE…."**_

Harry looked ashamed of himself as though he was the one who was being thoroughly scolded. Ron looked as though he wanted to become a chair himself, at that moment Harry couldn't blame him though because had it been possible, he would have become one.

"_**LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME…."**_

Harry couldn't listen to it anymore, he put his hands on his ears though it was futile. He could still hear Mrs. Weasley's voice, ten times larger than usual and that was not something Harry wished for anyone. Not even Malfoy. As the envelope burst into flames and curled into ashes, Harry looked at Ron with a horrified expression. He was stunned and it seemed his friend was as well. Hermione closed Voyeges with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head. She said, "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you…"

"Kindly don't tell me I deserved it!" Ron snapped at Hermione. She wisely didn't bother to reply.

Harry put his porridge away and looked at Hermione. He started, "Ron…" But whatever he had been going to say was stopped because Professor McGonagall handed him the timetable at that exact moment. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs so Ron, Hermione and Harry set out to go there. To Harry's dismay and to Hermione's a little too girly happiness, Gilderoy Lockhart was there. Harry groaned inwardly. He didn't know why but the man seemed too…something for Harry's taste.

As the great Gilderoy Lockhart explained why he was there, Harry looked at Professor Sprout. She looked as unclean as Gilderoy Lockhart was clean. Just as he was about to follow Ron and Hermione, Lockhart's hand shot out. He told Harry that he had been wanting to have a word with him. By the time, the so-called word had ended, Harry was seething with rage. 'That….that Lockhart! I wish I could use him in potions but I think that even the potions wouldn't have the effect I would be looking for.' He thought angrily. 'The _**bug**_! Ha!' As if Harry wanted any more publicity than he was given. Lockhart, Harry decided, was a sorry excuse of a human being.

In the afternoon, they had lunch and it was a surprising situation that even lunch had not lifted Ron's spirit. Harry asked, "What have we got this afternoon?"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts." Hermione's swift answer came.

"**Why** have you outlined all Lockhart's lesson's in little hearts?" Ron asked, looking flabbergasted. Harry looked at it a mere second before Hermione snatched it away. Harry saw out of the corner of his eyes that Hermione was blushing furiously. Harry wondered why then a mere moment later, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. 'Could it be? Is it really possible? But, Merlin's beard, Hermione?' Harry shook his head and told himself that what he thought was not, couldn't be, true. Though his suspicion didn't go away. Hermione had her nose in Voyeges with Vampires again. He got an uneasy feeling and looked about him. He quickly saw a boy, from his appearance a First Year, looking at him with a camera in his hand. The boy asked Harry if he could take a picture. Harry looked at him blankly. The boy, Colin, went on explaining why he was getting a picture and by the end of it he had the nerve to ask if Harry would sign it as well. Harry could feel a headache coming.

The day wasn't good, in fact, Harry wanted to run away from the school. It was that bad. The day progressed with the same painfully slow speed and the lesson with Lockhart was in Harry's opinion, utter rubbish. 'What made Dumbledore appoint him as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?' Harry thought viciously. He came close to hating his professor. The test was utter rubbish. Harry made a note to show it to Snape once he got time to go to the man's chambers. Harry was sure that Snape would be able to do something. The lesson was the most stupid thing that ever happened. Hermione was almost floating in air when that Lockhart git praised her. Harry wanted to strangle him. The pixies! Oh, he didn't want to think about that. At the end of the day, Harry decided that a little meeting was in order. He went in his dormitory, took out his Invisibility Cloak and came out of Gryffindor Tower stealthily. He was aware that there was no need to wear the cloak but he didn't want to attract trouble and one git, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry slipped into the Dungeons with an excited mood. He remembered suddenly that he had someone he could complain to. Harry's mood brightened visibly though it was not so visible. Being under Invisibility Cloak tended to do that. He reached Snape's chambers and looked around before knocking. There was no one and Harry had not expected anyone to be. He knocked softly and waited for the door to be opened. He didn't have to wait long, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Snape. Harry instantly wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

Snape looked at the thin air in front of him and stiffened. There had been a knock, he was sure of it but why there wasn't anyone? He had had a trying day, the first days of the classes always were. The Seventh and the Sixth years, he didn't have problems with but it was the lower years that bothered him. Always.

Harry whispered, "Sir, it's me. Harry. May I come in?" Harry felt sympathetic towards the Professor, he really looked tired and Harry didn't want to disturb him.

Snape's eyes became alert and then they narrowed. He kept the door open but kept himself out of the way. He muttered, "Come in."

Harry quickly entered and as the door shut, he shrugged himself out of the cloak. He turned just in time to see his Professor looking at the cloak with a look close to awe.

"Sir? I hope that you…I didn't bother you." Harry said, fumbling with the cloak.

"Harry, tell me, is that what I think it is?" Snape asked his voice hoarse as if he had trouble speaking.

Harry looked at his cloak and asked, "Umm…what is it that you think it is?"

Snape said, sounding almost reverent, "An Invisibility Cloak."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, that's what it is. My father gave it me through Dumbledore. Professor said that my dad gave it to him so that he could give it to me when I…well, when I came to school."

Snape suddenly stiffened. 'The damn Potter even got something as valuable as this.' Snape thought angrily. He had to have everything, didn't he? Everything! A happy childhood, every kind of fame possible in the teenage and then…then Lily. Snape pushed out the thought. She didn't belong here anymore, he told himself though his mind was picturing her.

"Sir? I…I" Harry fell silent. His professor seemed miles away and Harry wasn't sure that the man would appreciate it if he said anything. Harry went near the Queen Anne sofa and plopped down.

"Harry, what made you come down here?" Snape asked after a moment's silence.

Harry jerked with surprise and said, "Well, there were things that I wanted to tell you and show you." He had taken his test paper with him. The questions, Harry wanted to show the foolish questions Lockhart had set for them.

Snape looked at Harry closely and asked, his voice low, "You wanted to talk **and** show?"

Feeling a little self-conscious, he said, "Yes. Is it okay? I mean I would go back the way I came if you are busy or…have a headache." Harry knew that he had finished lamely but he didn't have the wish to go on.

Snape ran his hands through his hair and said, "Harry, you can not go on living like this. You do not ask permission for everything. Do you understand? However, I do have time for you. Whatever you wish to tell me or show me, do it without a doubt."

Harry grinned weakly, and produced the parchment on which he had re-written the questions. He said, wringing his hands, "Professor set these questions for his first lesson. I don't why he would do that but…he did. I think that you should see them."

Snape quirked an eyebrow and took the parchment. He frowned at it, the child's penmanship was hardly legible. He had read the child's papers in last year and he had not been happy with it and he wasn't happy with it now. Presently, he started reading the questions and grew more and more annoyed with this Lockhart fellow. He could see why Harry felt the need to come to him. The man was mad, barmy.

"_When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?_" Snape asked almost hissed in outrage. "What kind of garbage is this?"

Harry cowered a little and said in a shaky voice, " I thought that it wasn't in our syllabus so I came to you. I don't think that we are supposed to have a man who thinks that he is a God, do we?"

Snape looked at Harry and said, "Yes, you are right. I need to talk to the Headmaster about this. Thank you, Harry, for letting me know about this….utter foolishness before it got out of hand." A moment later, he continued, "Now, do tell me what it was that you wanted to tell me."

Harry squirmed a little in his seat, he flushed and mumbled, "It's not exactly as important as that but…" He burst out, "That git actually thinks that I need more attention than I am getting right now as if it isn't enough that people gawk at me like I am some kind of animal in a zoo. That…that monkey had the nerve to tell me to control myself from getting too much publicity!"

Snape looked at Harry with a surprised expression. He hadn't had a true outburst like this with Harry before and he had to say that it was amusing to Harry so animated.

Harry took a deep breath and continued, "And Hermione looks at Lockhart as if he is the Merlin himself. You know when I was in Muggle school, the elder girls used to say something called the Greek god Adonis who was handsome. Bradley was like that, handsome. And Hermione looks at him in just the same sickening, sweet way. That git doesn't deserve to be looked that way!"

"Harry!! Stop it before you work yourself up in a temper tantrum. I am not about to entertain a boy who so angry, so do try to calm down. Now, deep breaths, yes, that's it." Snape said, his lips twitching to smile. So, the boy had been jealous of his professor because his friend liked him.

Harry did as he was told although he was loath to do so, he enjoyed it. Being able to take out his frustrations but unfortunately, Snape didn't.

"Okay, I am calm. I am as calm as…as a river." Harry muttered.

"Good. Good, now can you tell me when you knew that you had feelings for your friend, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked. He had an inkling that Harry didn't have a clue but it was always amusing to watch the reactions.

Author's Note: I have to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was so much fun and now my fingers are feeling numb. [flexes her fingers Anyway, so I hope you liked the chapter.

Thanks once again for your support and reviews. I want more and recently I have been told that reviews are good for health and the author's ego. So, please, go and review. Shoo!!!

Ah, almost forgot. Gives chocolate cake to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. [hmmm..yummy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animals in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I can't even imagine owning all that.

Summary: AU. This is a Snape mentors Harry kind of story, also it is a sequel to Unexpected Visitor. If you haven't read it yet then it is advisable that you read it first as you might have some difficulties understanding the story. When Harry starts his Second Year at Hogwarts in a grand fashion, Snape is not pleased. This year, Harry hopes that everything will be normal for once but in Harry Potter's life, nothing is normal. Please. R&R.

Chapter Six

"**Good. Good, now can you tell me when you knew that you had feelings for your friend, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked. He had an inkling that Harry didn't have a clue but it was always amusing to watch the reactions. **

Snape wasn't certain what the response would be but he was holding onto the hope that the boy would understand. Snape was a man who made a certain that he never lied to himself and in this case, he didn't do it as well. He was uncertain and he didn't like the feeling. He knew that Harry should have known something like this but his charge didn't and now it was upto Snape to tell him some important facts of life. He sighed. Snape looked for some reaction as he waited for the boy to understand. He got one, however, not the one he expected.

"I have feelings for Hermione? What does that mean? Of course, I have feelings for Hermione! She is my best friend!" Harry said looking confused and irritated.

"Harry James Potter, you are not to take that tone with me otherwise you would be punished for it. And as you have answered with your usual brilliance, I have to admit that I was not aware of your lack of knowledge in this…category." Snape said, tiredly. He really needed a headache potion and some decent sleep. He couldn't, wouldn't, function on so low energy. He got up from his place and went to stand near the fire, his gaze contemplative.

He looked at Harry whose eyes had widened, again. Honestly, the boy's eyes seemed to be perpetually widened. He remembered suddenly that he had to give the boy some nutritional potions. He started walking towards his store cupboard, opened it and took out two vials of potions. He thrusted it towards Harry and said, "These are the potions that you would be taking for a month. One teaspoon of the blue potion twice a day..I would prefer it if you took them after your meals. The second one, you should take before you sleep. Just half a teaspoon."

Harry muttered something that Snape unfortunately could not catch. He said, his tone dark, "What was that?"

Harry, his eyes wide, innocently, said, "I said, _sir,_how am I supposed to have a spoon in my room? And more importantly, what are they for? I am not ill or…anything, am I?" He quickly got up and went into the other room where he had slept before. He scanned himself in the mirror critically and asked, "What's wrong with me? I don't look flushed, my temperature, I am sure, is alright. I don't have cold, my nose isn't choked."

He heard the mirror say, "You are too thin, that's what's is wrong! I believe that's your father telling you take a growth potion, right?"

Harry hadn't heard a word beyond 'father', he just froze up. Then suddenly he stammered, "I…he…I am not his son! I mean to say that he isn't my father….ooh!"

Then looking at himself once again, he said sheepishly, "I hope you got my point."

The mirror just made a clucking noise and said, "But you would like him to be, wouldn't you?"

Harry looked at the mirror, confused and blurted, "Like him to be what?"

Mirror said, slowly as if talking to a naïve child of three, "I meant to say that you would like him to be your father, wouldn't you, child? This man who is giving you these potions and to whom you were just discussing your, it seems, your very first crush!"

Once again, Harry was shocked. _**That's**_ what Snape was talking about? Crush? Crush on Hermione? Harry reddened and the mirror chuckled. He hadn't even thought about something like that. He turned around and went to the outer room. He asked, almost fearfully, "I have a crush? How? I mean I would have known about it, wouldn't I?"

Snape was tempted to taunt about his brain's incapability but he restrained himself. He was aware of the first crushes after all, he had gone to school. So he just said, "It's sometimes a little hard to come to terms with it, Harry. Although I have to admit that it was a little amusing to see you ranting about it."

Harry glared at his guardian from where he was standing. He couldn't believe that his professor was having fun, actually, Harry wasn't even aware that his professor knew the meaning of fun. He shrugged and was about to say something when he heard a 'pop'. He jumped slightly and looked around to find himself face-to-face with an house-elf. He smothered down a shriek, and looked at the elf with what he thought as an enquiring expression.

"Professor Severus Snape, sir, Dobby is required to tell something to you. Without an audience." Dobby, the Malfoy elf, said, his bright eyes scanning the chambers with much interest.

Snape quickly strode forward and had grabbed Dobby's clothes before Harry could blink. Snape hissed, "What are you doing here, elf? Who sent you?"

Harry, standing still, coughed and Snape'e gaze snapped to his. Snape said to Harry, "Mr. Potter, I would like you to leave now. I believe the next detention is tomorrow night at seven, is it not?"

Harry blinked and blinked then he got the man's messege and he nodded. He walked towards the door, opened it and went outside. Harry hadn't counted on Dobby knowing his guardian, oh, he knew that Snape knew of Dobby. But…this was disturbing to say the least. He hadn't counted on Malfoy's house-elf knowing his guardian. He pondered about that and was about to leave when he heard loud voices.

"What was the brat doing here, Snape? He is the bloody Potter's whelp and you were with him in your chambers!" A deep, cool voice said, the disdain clear in the man's voice.

"The bloody boy had gotten once a series of detention, Malfoy, though I don't recal reporting to you about it." Snape replied, his voice mild.

Harry froze, his thoughts whirling about in his head. Snape knew Malfoy personally? Enough for them to hold conversation about him? The old doubts returned with the force of tornado. He gasped when he felt something going through him, he whipped around to see Bloody Baron looking at him. He flushed as he realised that he must have been looking a little stupid, standing outside the Potion Master's chambers. He said, "Um..I.." He couldn't get any further and he wanted curse his tongue for it.

The ghost said, his voice curiously, well, dead, "Harry Potter. You don't belong in here. You made your choice last year and it can not be changed."

Harry started as he realised what the ghost was talking about. He gulped as his ears turned red. He was sorry about that, he knew that now. He shouldn't have made presumptions about the House or it's students. He said, "I am really sorry about that. I realise that I made a mistake thinking that it was a bad House. I was a little stupid."

The ghost almost smiled, "And you are not now?"

What? He actaully had the nerve to ask that? Harry thought incensed. He huffed out a breath and said, "No. I am not stupid now, I have someone to make me aware that being stupid is not a good thing."

The Bloody Baron nodded, and said, "Well, that seems fine to me. I'll be going now but remember, you are not safe in here. The Slytherin students don't take lightly to an outsider who is the Boy-Who-Lived. Farewell."

He floated away, leaving Harry with his mouth agape. Harry looked around uneasily. He started walking again but this time, the raised voices said something that made him stop dead.

"You think that I actually like that bloody Potter? Oh, Lucius, you do have an imagination. I hate him with all that's mine. I hope you get the point. Anyway, this conversation is pointless. Draco would be a Seeker if he is found to be fitted as such. Keep in mind that I have an image as a strict teacher around here. It wouldn't do at all if Draco is suddenly a Seeker without the skills of one." Snape said.

Harry didn't know how he got out of the dungeons but he found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe what he had heard and his heart was not ready to believe it though his brain mocked him for being stupid. His first sob came strangled and then he started crying as he had never done before. He had had so many thoughts about Snape being his guardian, Snape being proud of him at the graduation. His dreams were shattered as if it were a mirror. He was crying, sobbing for what could never be. And that was how, Hermione found him.

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, her eyes clouded with worry and her face a perfect study of a concerned friend. She rubbed his back while he gulped.

Harry tried to stop the crying but he lost his battle when Hermione patted him. He turned towards her and hugged her. He said, his eyes closed, "Snape…he hates me, Hermione. I heard him telling…He really hates him, I can't believe it. I had thought…"

Hermione had stiffened when Harry had started telling her what had made her friend so…shattered but then she heard the hurt in his voice, she said, "Harry, wait. Before you jump to conclusions, shouldn't we go and clear it with Professor Snape? I don't think that Snape would have made you his ward if he hated you. It doesn't make any sense."

Harry quickly got up and said, glaring at her, "Hermione, are you on my side or that man's? He said for all the world to listen that he hates Harry Bloody Potter with all his might or something and you actually think that I should clear it with him?"

Hermione's face crumpled but still she managed to say, "If you need to ask that question then I shouldn't be here, should I? But before I do that, could you tell me something? Who was he talking to?"

Harry was ashamed that he had doubted his best friend and was about to apologise when she asked him a question. He frowned and said, "He…he said that to…to Malfoy! He knows Malfoy, Hermione! They seemed like they were quite friendly towards each other."

Hermione frowned and said, "Harry, do you know that Mr. Malfoy was rumoured to be a Death Eater?"

"Death what?" Harry asked, sniffling a little.

She sighed and said, "A Death Eater. This the group of people who followed You-Know-Who. I don't know if it were true or not but last year when we were searching for Nicholas Flamel, I came across a copy of the Daily Prophet. It had a photo of Lucius Malfoy with the title 'Is he a Death Eater?' I had wondered about that last year but then what with the Philosopher's Stone, I forgot all about that."

Harry looked at her with respect, she certainly knew what she was talking about. He inclined his head and asked, a little doubtfully, "So, what you are trying to say is that Snape lied? Is that what you are saying?" His heart nodded frantically but his head was still unsure. Harry sighed, he wanted believe in Hermione's theory but Harry was too vulnerable where Snape was concerned and he wasn't about to offer himself to be hurt. He had been hurt in the past like that. The Dursleys were not cruel, they were just weary of magic and because of that, of Harry. He understood that but it didn't stop from him feeling hurt about their treatment of him.

Hermione nodded slowly and said, "Harry, I really think that you should clear it with Professor Snape. I hope you would consider that much from a former friend." She got up and a lone tear fell down on her cheek. She was just leaving when Harry said, "Hermione! Wait! I didn't mean what I said before. It was just hurt talking, please, you have to know that. I…I am ashamed that I doubted you, I know that you would be on my side always."

Hermione frowned, and said, "I was really hurt, Harry and I hope that you would think twice before you say something like that. It's okay now though because unfortunately I understand that it wasn't really intentional."

Harry grinned broadly and was about to hug when someone said, "Hey! What's happening? Did I miss something?"

Harry sighed and turned to find Fred or George looking at them with a gleam in his eyes. Harry was sure that wasn't a good sign. He said, "What? Nothing's happening and don't worry, you didn't miss anything."

Hermione moved away from both the boys and said, "I have something to look in library. Harry, you know what it is, I hope. And don't forget to do what we discussed."

She walked away and George or Fred turned to Harry and sang, "Ickle Harrykins was about to hug little Hermiiiione! Hey, Fred!!! Listen to this, ickle Harrykins has a crush!!!"

Harry reddened the colour of George's hair and scowled, he certainly didn't want it to be a public knowledge but it seemed that not everything was in his control. He said, glaring at George, "Please, don't make me do anything to you. I am not in a mood to tolerate this."

As Fred looked at closley, they both nodded. Fred said, "It's okay. I wouldn't do that but what's the matter? Is something wrong? Should we beat someone up?"

George grinned and Harry shook his head. He couldn't imagine Snape's face when he would find out something like that, and Harry knew that he would find it out. At the thoughts of Snape, tears prickled behind his eyes and he blinked. He didn't notice the change in the twin's expression, the worried look they threw at each other. They could see that something was wrong but they weren't friendly enough with Harry to ask him. They shifted foot to another and said, "Harry…if something is bothering you. You could come to…you know…us. You are just as much a brother to us…as Ron is."

Harry sniffled and said, "Thank you. It means a lot but I am okay now that I have talked with Hermione about it. I would have been in a hell of a trouble if I hadn't." He nearly shuddered when he said that. He was pretty sure that a spanking was not something he needed.

The twins nodded and then said their goodbyes to Harry and storde away to Lee Jordan. Harry turned and once again he found himself face to face to someone. Only this time, he certainly wished that he hadn't. It was his guardian and he was looking at him with that 'look' where Harry wished that he hadn't been born. Snape looked like he was contemplating whether to make Harry a potion's ingredient or spank him. Harry didn't want either of these things, of that he was sure.

A moment later, "A word with you, Mr. Potter, if you please."

'And if I don't please?' Harry thought resentfully. He shifted his foot and nodded tightly. The professor walked away, his robes billowing behind him. Harry gulped and trotted behind his guardian. He hoped to hell that he wasn't going to get another spanking for something he didn't even do.

Author Notes: You guys rock!!! I love you guys for all the support you give me through reviews. I hope that this chapter meets with your approval. I know that this is quite a late update but the chapter was ready in mind, it just refused to come on computer. –stupid chapter- Anyway, please, please, please review. I need them for my sanity. I do hope that you care for my sanity enough to review.


End file.
